Hanabi
by DreamAngel2713
Summary: A cute one-shot about the Night that Amu agrees to sneak out of her house to meet with Ikuto, who claims he has something that he wants her to see! *I just love Shugo Chara and especially Ikuto and Amu so I had to write at least one FanFic with them:)* Rated T, Enjoy! Amu/Ikuto


**Well this is my first Shugo Chara! FanFic. I just just love the manga/anime so much that I just had to write one:D Enjoy!**

**(P.S. and for those of you who don't know 'Hanabi' is the Japanese word for Fire Works:)  
**

* * *

**Hanabi **

"Ikuto! where are you dragging me to?" Amu said out loud feeling thankful that it was dark outside so that Ikuto couldn't see how she was blushing due to the fact that he was was holding her hand. Even if he technically wasn't 'holding her hand' but dragging her along, just his touch made she cheeks flame bright red.

"You'll see soon enough, be patient!" Ikuto said as he turned around and grinned at her, the moon light shining off his indigo hair.

_Why do I always let him talk me into doing these kinds of things? If my parents found out that I snuck out of the house and out of all people with a seventeen year old boy I would be so dead! _Amu thought as she could only imagine what her parents would think that she had been doing, which made even herself blush.

_I'm turning into such a pervert! _Amu thought to herself as she quickly pulled her mind out of thinking about such thoughts. Before she realized that they had now stopped in front of a tree which stood very close by large tallish building.

"Well let's go" Ikuto said as he let go of Amu's hand and quickly with ease climbed the nearby tree and with his cat like grace, hoped onto the roof of the building.

_He wants me to climb all the way up that tree then jump to the rooftop!? Is he insane! _Amu thought to herself in horror, as the palms of her hands started to sweat as she looked up at the tall tree then at how far she would have to jump to the nearby building. Which in reality wasn't that far, but to Amu it looked miles apart.

_Of course the one time I don't have my Guardian Characters with me. _Amu thought as she looked down at her skirt with a sigh. Thinking about just how easy it would be if she could just Character change with Ran and just jump up on the building's rooftop.

"You coming up? or are you just going to stand there?" Ikuto asked as he looked down and saw Amu with a nervous expression on her face, obviously not trilled to have to climb the tall tree then have to jump from it to the rooftop.

"I-Uh-well" Amu stammered to Ikuto, not wanting to come out and tell him that she was afraid of heights.

With one swift movement Ikuto jumped back onto the tree and climbed down and like always got soo close to Amu that she was sure he could feel the heat radiating from off her cheeks as they burned bright red.

"You know if you scared you should really just say so." Ikuto said grinning as he saw Amu's cheeks flush a deep red that spread to the rest of her face. Which was one thing that Ikuto loved most about her.

"Climb on" Ikuto said causally to Amu's shocked face. As he turned around and motioned for her to climb up onto his back.

"NO way!" Amu said throwing her hands at him. Absolutely refusing to do something so embarrassing, though ignoring her protests Ikuto grabbed her and threw her across his back as he quickly started climbing up the tree.

Amu wanted to protest but couldn't help but cling to him as she looked down at the ground which was now quite a ways down.

_Hum, he smells of shampoo and cologne._ Amu thought to herself. As she now practically rested her head on his back. Though it wasn't the first time that she had been this close to Ikuto, but it was still something she could never get use to.

Amu then closed her eyes as Ikuto swiftly jumped from the tree and landed gracefully on top of the building as he gently let go of Amu.

Amu then looked around from the rooftop, it didn't look like anything special but the view was nice.

"So you know that you still haven't answered my question." Amu said to Ikuto as she took a seat on the cold rooftop next to him, instantly regretting the fact that she had left her jacket in her nervous rush to meet himself outside her house.

"Just look up at the stars" Ikuto said to Amu, as he then moved closer to her, seeing that she had goose bumps running up and down her arms.

It was silent between them for a long time as they both continued to gaze up at the stars. And just when Amu was about to ask him yet again what exactly she should be looking for, she heard a boom in the distant and shower of bright colors suddenly danced across the night sky.

"Wow! Hey Ikuto did you see that!?" Amu said to Ikuto, her eyes filled with excitement as she continued to "oo" and "awe" as she looked up at the Fireworks that danced in the sky. Her smiling face making Ikuto smile as he couldn't help but laugh a bit, about just how excited she was getting over a couple fireworks.

"You are such a kid" Ikuto said almost sleepily causing Amu to turn and look at him. And just when she was about to reply with her normal sharp comeback she suddenly found Ikuto's soft lips pressed gently against hers.

_I-I-Ikuto just... _Amu's eyes widen with surprised as Ikuto gently pulled away leaving her in a state of shock as she touched her lips.

"I-I-Ikuto why did you just kiss me?" Amu said as her cheeks burned a whole new shade red, as she gazed into his indigo eyes in wonder.

"I don't see why not." Ikuto whispered into her left ear as he gently bite the lobe of her ear, like her had months ago when she was first starting to know him.

"yy-y-y-ou PERVERT!" Amu said as she leaned back from Ikuto holding her ear. Her lips could still still feel the pressure of his lips on hers, which made her blush deeply.

Ikuto then laughed as he moved back from her and folded his hands lazily behind his head and continued to watch the fireworks, grinning into the night sky.

* * *

**Well thats it:) I hope you enjoyed it! I would Love it, it you would review and tell me what you think as well:D Thanks! **


End file.
